Cry isn't that Bad
by Valuable94
Summary: Menangis bukanlah hal yang buruk. First FF. RnR please!


**Cry Isn't That Bad**

**By: **

**Valuable94**

**Genre: **

**Romance, Fluff**

**Cast:**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Lenght:**

**1422 Words**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Kyuhyun. OOC (out of character). This story and OC is mine. Don't like, don't read, don't bash. NO PLAGIARISM.**

Happy Reading! ^^

** Bus Station**

**Normal POV**

"Kau suka hujan?"

"Sangat." Gadis itu mengangguk pasti seraya tersenyum, menadahkan tangan, mengumpulkan tetesan hujan dari atap halte bus tempat mereka menunggu hujan reda sepulang sekolah.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria yang ada di sampingnya lagi.

"Karena hujan bisa menyembunyikan airmataku." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya menatap lekat pada Naruto. Membiarkan pesonanya menguar, terhirup oleh pria di sampingnya yang kini juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa harus disembunyikan?" Naruto mulai meletakkan tangan kirinya pada bahu Hinata kemudian mendekapnya dari samping, memberinya kehangatan dari dingin angin dan hujan sore ini.

Hinata mendongak, menatap heran pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menjadi peduli dengan hal-hal picisan seperti menyukai hujan.

"Karena aku tak ingin orang lain mengetahui sisi lemahku saat aku menangis." Naruto tersenyum samar tanpa menoleh Hinata yang tengah terpesona akan perlakuannya. Mendekap tubuhnya dari samping dan mengusap lembut bahu gadis itu. Menghangatkan pergelangan tangan yang tak tertutupi almamater sekolah.

Naruto menghela napas pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata, menangkup wajah oval gadisnya.

"Adakalanya kau harus menunjukkan jika kau sedang butuh perlindungan... terutama padaku," kemudian Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pipi Hyo In yang terkena air hujan karena hempasan angin yang menerpa mereka.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan tangisanmu jika akhirnya kau akan tetap memikirkan hal yang kau benci. Lepaskan, lalu bersandarlah pada bahuku, katakan saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkanmu atau mungkin, bisa memecahkan masalahmu." Naruto berhenti sejenak kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Hinata perlahan.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya cepat ketika panas itu kembali menyergap kedua pipinya. "Hujannya sedikit reda, ayo, kita pulang!" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang menuntun ia untuk segera beranjak dari halte tetap mereka berteduh. Ia diam, tahu jika Hinata tak ingin membahas masalah ini lebih dalam.

Naruto mengambil sepeda yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping halte kemudian bersiap untuk mengendarainya, sementara Hinata sudah siap berdiri di belakang Naruto, memegang bahu tegap kekasihnya yang saat itu juga langsung mengenjot sepeda gunung tersebut melaju cepat, menerjang titik-titik hujan yang kecil hingga membuat rambut dan seragam mereka mau tak mau sedikit basah.

Naruto menoleh sesaat ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah menyandarkan dagu di bahu kirinya. "Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi menyetir, nona centil." Dengus Naruto.

Untuk sesaat dunianya terasa terhenti ketika pipi lembut itu terasa berpapasan dengan bibir cherry Hinata, Naruto terpana sesaat ketika melihat Hinata menjulurkan lidah tanda menggodanya. Ia mengerem sepeda tersebut cepat tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes dari Hinata. Kemudian membalikkan badan dan menatap geram pada Hinata yang juga terlihat kesal karena ulahnya mengerem mendadak hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Hime! Kau mau kita terjatuh, huh?" Geram Naruto.

"Berhenti mengerem mendadak, Naruto-kun! Kau membuatku hampir terjungkal." Seru Hinata tak kalah kesal.

"Kuso!"

"AW!" Hinata meringis kesakitan saat poninya yang basah ditarik kasar oleh Naruto.

Naruto berbalik kembali kemudian menggenjot sepedanya tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Hinata di belakangnya. "Ini kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." Setidaknya itu salah satu protes Hinata yang tidak henti-hentinya mengungkit tindakan kasar Naruto padanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali menghentikan laju sepedanya, kali ini lebih pelan, saat sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu?" Naruto mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan langit sore yang semakin gelap karena mendung.

"Lain kali saja." Hinata mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu cepatlah pulang sebelum hujan turun lagi." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Masuk rumah dulu, baru aku bisa pulang." Hinata tersenyum lebar dengan hiasan rona merah di pipinya yang memucat karena dingin kemudian melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"_Matta ashita_!" Seru Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya pelan, Hinata pun membalasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup gerbang rumah tersebut.

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENGERTI AKU, KAU SUDAH BERUBAH!"

Kaki Naruto terhenti saat teriakan marah seorang perempuan itu terdengar di telinganya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan, menoleh ke arah rumah Hinata, memikirkan kekasihnya. Namun Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, Ia tak berniat mencampuri urusan keluarga tersebut.

"BUKAN AKU, TAPI KAU! MENGAKU SAJA JIKA KAU MEMANG SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU."

"AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BILANG SEPERTI ITU. BUKAN KAU!"

Hinata hanya berdiri terpaku di depan kedua orangtuanya yang saling berteriak, menyalahkan satu sama lain. Mata dan telinganya sudah kebal mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut kedua orangtuanya.

"KAU EGOIS!"

"KAU YANG EGOIS!"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama egois!" Dengus Hinata marah, membuat kedua orangtuanya terdiam dengan napas terengah setelah saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Kau! Tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang dewasa," Sahut ibu penuh penekanan.

"Kalian yang membuat anak kecil sepertiku mau tidak mau harus ikut campur dalam urusan orang dewasa kekanakan seperti kalian," Balas Hinata dingin.

"Beraninya kau!" Geram ayah Hinata.

"Mendengar kalian bertengkar setiap hari, itu membuatku muak. Saling menyalahkan, tak ada yang mau mengalah karena kalian pikir kalian sama-sama benar. Itu sangat kekanakan."

"Kenapa tak kalian coba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan baik tanpa harus membuatku mendengar ocehan kalian yang menyebalkan. Kalian tidak memikirkan aku, sibuk dengan argumentasi kalian sendiri, itu menjijikkan. AKU BENCI KALIAN!" Napas Hinata terengah, matanya terarah pada kedua orangtuanya yang masih terdiam mendengar semua kemuakan Hinata atas perilaku kedua orangtuanya yang dulu begitu ia banggakan.

Hinata berbalik tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada mereka, membuka gerbang kayu itu dengan cepat kemudian membantingnya dengan keras. Tak peduli dengan panggilan ayah dan ibunya yang mencegah untuk pergi, ia hanya terus berlari, menghilang dari hadapan kedua orangtuanya yang egois.

Ia juga bisa menjadi egois. Batin Hinata.

Napasnya terengah, ia berhenti sejenak tepat di ujung gang rumahnya. Pandangannya terarah tak menentu, kemudian saat lemas di kakinya tak lagi terelakkan, tubuhnya luruh, masih menyisakan napasnya yang pendek-pendek, ia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya seraya mendongk menatap langit yang mendung, namun tak lagi meneteskan air tawar layaknya tadi sore. Memegangi dadanya yang terasa menyesak, kesulitan menelan salivanya untuk sekedar membuat hatinya lega. Tapi tidak bisa, ia ingin menangis, hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya lega.

Ada suara derap kaki yang mendekatinya, memaksa Hinata untuk mendongak dan kemudian berdiri saat ia sadar siapa yang menghampirinya. Menatap wajah itu dalam. Membalas tatapan yang masih sama dengan tadi sore, sebulan yang lalu dan... setahun yang lalu. Tatapan Naruto.

"Matamu merah," Ujarnya pelan dan Hinata hanya berusaha diam agar isakannya tak keluar tanpa perintahnya.

"Kau ingin menangis?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, namun tatapan Naruto yang menajam melunakkan pertahanannya, menghentikan gelengan kepalanya kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Tidak ada hujan," ujar Naruto lagi seraya menengadahkan tangannya yang tak merasakan setetes hujan pun saat ini.

"Tapi—"

Grep.

"Aku ada di sini."

Ada kehangatan yang menyergap tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat hati dan tubuh itu merasakan nyaman dan akhirnya semua pertahanan Hinata benar-benar luruh. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, bersamaan dengan isakan Hinata yang teredam dalam dada bidangnya.

"Aku rindu ayah hiks dan ibuku yang dulu, hiks aku rindu mereka yang hiks saling mencintai hiks..." Kalimatnya menggantung, berganti dengan isaknnya yang semakin tak terbendung, membuat Naruto mau tak mau merelakan seragam putihnya basah karena airmata Hinata.

"Tidak selamanya seseorang akan bahagia saat bersama pasangannya, kita juga sering bertengkar, biarkan mereka memilih jalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Toh, pada akhirnya mereka yang akan merasakan akibat dari keputusan yang mereka ambil." Tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, ia hanya terus menangis dalam pelukan Naruto, mencurahkan segalanya. Segala rasa kecewanya.

Lama, Naruto masih bertahan memeluk Hinata yang masih terisak seraya mengusap punggungnya pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, isakan Hinata mulai mereda, ia meregangkan pelukan Naruto, mengusap airmatanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya sendiri kemudian mulai menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang tampang khawatir.

"Arigato," Lirih Hinata, membuat Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengusap puncak kepala gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Sudah lega?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti.

"Masih menunggu hujan untuk menangis lagi?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada sedikit mencibir.

Hinata menggeleng seraya tersenyum malu, membuat Naruto terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh hujan saat menangis, asal kau ada di sampingku." Hinata menghela napas pelan. "Nyatanya menangis dalam pelukanmu lebih menenangkan daripada menangis dalam hujan, mereka hanya..." Kalimatnya menggantung.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan nada menggoda.

"Mereka hanya membuatku basah dan semakin kedinginan."

Mereka tergelak, menghalangi dingin angin malam dengan pelukan manis menghangatkan.

**FIN**

pict credit: .com

**A/N:  
**Ini fict pertamaku di FFn. Sebenernya ini FF lama Cuma aku remake—ganti nama cast aja sih sebenernya. Salam kenal buat readers

RnR, Please! ^^

Regard

Valuable94


End file.
